Blood-play
by Laura Latts
Summary: Tobey wants to try something with Wordgirl, but he's really embarrassed about it. It's a ONE-SHOT, Tobecky, kinda fluffy, kinda mature. It has blood in it. Just some random vent stuff that I wanted to get out there for some friends. R&R, no hate though please.


_Laura: Fair warning. A lot of blood talk. Not advised for the squeamish. ONLY a one-shot.  
_

* * *

"I-I'm sorry..", Tobey blushed and scratched the back of his head nervously. "I-I shouldn't have said that.. I mean I-"

"You..like..blood?", Wordgirl asked him, floating there next to him.

Tobey felt his face grow warmer. Timidly he gave a nod. Her expression grew a bit more confused, if not disturbed.

"It's not that I purposefully cut myself though!", Tobey quickly tried to cover. "I- W-Well I mean, I-I've only tasted it when I've accidentally caused myself to bleed. I make sure to clean it up good first though."

"Oh..", Wordgirl commented softly. "...Have you ever tried someone else's blood?"

Tobey swallowed hard. Slowly he shook his head. They sat in silence for a while, avoiding eye-contact.

"...You must think I'm a freak..", Tobey finally said, his voice gave a surprising crack of dispair.

"...Actually I wasn't thinking you were a freak..", Wordgirl corrected, shrugging a little. "I was... Well I mean it is weird.. But I was actually wondering...what it's like for you?"

Definitely surprised by this, Tobey looked back at her with wide eyes. She looked kinda shy and shrugged again.

"Just.. Kinda curious myself.."

Wordgirl had been sitting there in the air with her cape around her for some time. After a moment's pause, she unwrapped the cape and held out her forearm. She had taken off her glove and rolled up the sleeve because her arm was bleeding a deep sweet-colored purple liquid.

Tobey couldn't help but stare at it. It was rare to see blood, and purple was definitely an oddity. Once again proving her alien heritage. His mouth quickly became dry as he was lost in a trance, watching it bleed out and wrap around her tan colored skin.

Wordgirl noticed his eyes glazzing a little while he watched. He swallowed hard and she moved a little closer to him.

"Do you...wanna try it?", she asked, smiling a little in nervousness.

"A-ahh...", Tobey hesitated, his eyes focusing only a bit before he instinctively pulled away, too nervous. "I-I.. I shouldn't.."

"You sure?", she asked, a bit more daring as she held it out a bit closer.

Tobey's face was flushing again. He tore his eyes away from her arm and forcing them to focus again.

"I don't know, Wordgirl..", he bit his lower lip. "It's... I know it's not really right or anything.."

"But now I'm curious.. What is it that you like to do with blood?", she asked. "Wouldn't you like just a little taste?"

Tobey looked back. Her original tenativity was a bit more of a "I dare you to" look. He drew in his breath and she reached out her arm. Slowly, Tobey leaned in and gently kissed the wound.

The thick pungent smell of her blood wrapped and curled its way around him, fogging his senses some. Tobey's eyelids fell a little as he took it in. He licked his lips, and it tasted like a more intense form of human blood. He shuddered a little internally, his heart fluttered and his breath was caught, as more and more his mind was fogged with this single passion and desire.

Again he kissed the scrape before taking to a gentle, steady sucking on it. The more he drank, the more he felt like he melted inside, as the sensation of this warm and salty delicacy flodded his tongue. His eyes slowly fell to close as he let out a long, shakey, sigh of deep satisfaction and relief.

Wordgirl carefully moved herself around him to hug him from behind, making a bit more comfortable for both. He instinctively leaned back into her and held to her arm like it was a life-line as he continued his drink. Tobey felt his face grow warm again, but the warmth of it mixed with more of the smell of her blood and it was a comfort more than an embarrassment. His nerves shivered a little as Wordgirl took to stroking his hair like a cat's fur.

"...You know...", she started softly. "It's not that bad, actually.. Have your fill.."

Tobey continued to drink until he finally had to pull away. He was sure she had gone dry by now. But as he looked back, he was amazed to see she was still bleeding. Just as rapidly as before. He started to wonder what had happened, and how deep this cut was, the fog started to lift, but he closed his eyes again and leaned back into his prey. It was too sweet to wanna think about.

"Are you okay?", Wordgirl asked gently.

"...hm? Oh... I'm perfect...", Tobey breathed slowly.

He creaked his eyes back open and looked back at the arm once more. He felt like he was lost in this hazy warm glow. His heart thumped against his ribs and mixed with the slow gentle pace of the world and his breathing, it felt like heaven.

Tobey ran his hand along her cut, scooping up a handful of the blood. It made his own hands look so pale. Carefully he dabbed the fingers of his other hand into it, and then pulled away to watch it stretch and then sag. He chuckled a little, almost giddy sounding.

"What is it?", Wordgirl asked.

"...It looks funny that's all..", Tobey shrugged a little, shaking his head.

He dropped the rest of the blood in his first hand onto the fingertips of the other and then rolled up his sleeve. He raised his bloody hand and watched it as the cooling life elixer trickles down slowly, revealing the cracks and dents in his skin's surface. Outlining how his bones and knuckles formed his hand. It was as beautiful was watching snow fall.

Eventually, the blood had become a darker color of purple, and soon became the soft jelly-like state that coagulated blood often was. He poked at this too on his own forearm. He squished it between his fingers and attempted to pull it apart, observing how it looked. How it felt. He closed his eyes, being sure to let this feeling sink deeply into his mind and never to be forgotten. Somehow, he thought, the heart which pumps this blood, would feel a lot more meaty than this.

The idea came to mind of Wordgirl's heart, if it's anything like a human's heart. Constantly filled up with blood being dumped in from all other parts of the body and these muscles roughly having to push and squeeze this beautiful metallic wine all throughout her body once more. Pieces of it being lost along the way while they deliver oxygen to the cells before returning, ready for more.

Ah, yes, he had paid close attention so such lessons in his classes. Her quiet, fluttering, beating heart.. Would it have matched his own? This sensation of pure bliss that seemed to melt away all previous nervousness and left him in such a state of wholesome. Would she too feel the same? If she had given up such a portion of herself to him, it was safe to say she did. And it was utterly too amazing for words to even describe how beautiful this was to him. That she would let him do this. No judging at all.

"...Thank you Wordgirl..", he said quietly. "...You've given me the one thing most others had denied.."

"Blood?"

"...Love. And passion.", Tobey smiled back at her now before licking up the mess on his hands and arm with a slight smile.

Wordgirl smiled back at him, which once again made him feel a touch awkward, licking his own arms like a dog.

"...Then we should do this again sometime..", Wordgirl offered before leaning closer to whisper in his ear. "If I get in a fight with the Butcher and end up with a battered lip, I'll be sure to let you be the first to take care of it for me.."

Tobey shivered, closing his eyes again, and nodded weakly. It was almost too good to believe.

And actually it was.

Cause then Tobey opened his eyes...

And the dream was over.

* * *

 _Laura: I already understand if this is OOC for any Wordgirl character, especially Tobey and Wordgirl. Please leave a review, but not a review telling me how out of character this was._


End file.
